For such an application, it is known to use a purification system comprising two identical adsorbers, the operation of which alternates, i.e. one is in the adsorption phase while the other is in the regeneration phase.
When the air flow to be treated is large, it is also known to use four identical adsorbers coupled in pairs. The two adsorbers of one and the same pair operate in parallel. The operation of the two pairs of adsorbers alternates, so that one pair of adsorbers is in the adsorption phase while the other is in the regeneration phase. Such a parallel operation makes it possible to treat large flows while limiting the manufacturing constraints on the adsorbers.